


A Dip in the Pond

by IdiotBabe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Arthur, F/M, Hanis bethel, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Punishment, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotBabe/pseuds/IdiotBabe
Summary: Arthur comes across a woman skinny dipping in the pond near Hani's Bethel, giving him an opportunity he can not pass up
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	A Dip in the Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This was requested by @prettyoutlawwrites on Tumblr. You can follow me there @lemoynebabe to make your own requests!

The days where Lillian could relax and enjoy time to herself were few and far between. Working on Emerald Ranch was no easy job, and finding time alone was not much easier. So, when she could, Lillian would borrow one of the ranch horses and take her time riding just a short distance north to a small pond. 

There was not much special about this pond, but it was secluded and just deep enough that Lillian could walk out to the center and rinse her hair and scrub out the dirt from under her nails.  
And that’s what Lillian was ready for one hot summer afternoon as the sun worked its way across the sky and towards the horizon.

Lillian hitched her horse on a nearby tree and untied her hair, running her fingers through the luscious strands that wove between each other to create a braid. She unlaced her dress and shucked it from her body, now standing only in her cream petticoat, Lillian cautiously looked around the trees behind her and the horizon across from her to make sure not another soul was in sight. Finding herself completely alone, Lillian slid her petticoat off and kicked it into the pile of her dress and shoes. It was a risky move to go skinny dipping out in the country, but no one had ever exposed her indulgent little ritual, so she felt secure in her choice.

She dipped a toe into the pond. The water was cool, but beneath the hot sun, the chilled temperature was a blessing. Lillian waded into the water until she reached the center, the water reaching just up to her chest. Fish scurried away from her, and she sighed in relief that they were her only company.

She dunked her head beneath the water, soaking her hair in nature’s bathtub. She surfaced and began humming a tune to herself, blissfully closing her eyes as she ran her fingers through her locks.

A twig snapped in the trees. Lillian quickly turned around, praying her horse had been spooked by a snake, but she found that her mount was standing still. Deeper in the trees, she saw a man climb off of his horse. Lillian sank down into the water so that her nose skimmed the waterline. He had not appeared to notice her, but she did not want to take her chances considering the type of folks that were around her. 

The stranger advanced towards the pond and Lillian apprehensively took a few steps backwards. There was nowhere to run now. She heard the stranger speak to his horse and mention getting a drink. Her fate was practically sealed.

“Hey, who’s there?” The stranger called as he broke through the bushes, just feet away from the bank.

“I- I’m sorry, sir, I’m just washing my hair,” Lillian responded, lifting her head from the water to speak. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest so rapidly that she almost feared it would burst through her ribcage. 

“Well don’t mind me, just lettin’ my horse get a drink,” the stranger smiled as his horse leaned down to sip from the pond. Lillian remained frozen, her eyes locked on the stranger. Time stood still as neither of them budged.

“Those aren’t your clothes over there by that horse, are they?” The stranger finally broke the silence.

“N-no! I mean, yes!” Lillian called out, still maintaining her stance beneath the safety of the water’s surface. The stranger shook his head and chuckled.

“You’re just askin’ to get robbed, huh?” The stranger smirked.

“No, I- Hey, you get away from there!” Lillian called out to the man as he moseyed towards her horse. She took a single step forward, but was reminded of her modesty and froze yet again.

“Just seein’ if you’ve got anything I might want, don’t you worry,” the stranger joked, picking up Lillian’s dress. He was disappointed that no jewelry or cash could be found in her pile of things.

“I have nothing, please!” Lillian cried out. The stranger was beginning to realize she was right. Her saddle bag was completely empty, and she carried no firearms on her horse.

“Well I guess you ain’t lyin’. But maybe I ought to wait here until you come out to make sure,” the stranger contested. He paced back towards the water, stopping just as the tips of his boots met the pond’s edge.

“Please, mister, I ain’t got nothing you want,” Lillian begged.

“That’s a bold assumption, ma’am,” the man proclaimed as he lowered himself onto one knee and tipped his hat so that the brim left only a glance of his eyes. A fire began below Lillian’s belly as she realized she was trapped. 

“C’mere,” the man cooed quietly, tipping his head to the side. Lillian’s mind raced along with her heart. The fire in her lower abdomen told her to obey him.

Lillian gradually rose from the water, her right foot sliding along the floor of the pond as she stood. At her full height, her chest heaved in the crisp breeze, now exposed to the stranger.  
“Atta girl,” he purred in response. Lillian took another step forward, feeling water stream down her body back to the pond. With another step, the water covered only her knees, and she was now fully exposed to the stranger. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and grinned wildly at the specimen before him. 

“I don’t bite,” he mumbled, raising himself back to his full height. He reached out his hand, palm raised towards the sky in a peace offering. Lillian eyed it thoughtfully before resting her palm atop his.

“Arthur,” he introduced himself.

“Lillian,” she replied.

“May I kiss you, Lillian?” Arthur asked. Lillian looked into his eyes only to find that they were overflowing with lust.

“Please,” she responded, stepping into his arms. Arthur crashed his lips into hers, wrapping his arm around the slim of her waist. His other arm quickly followed, rushing across her back to pull her further into him. Lillian moaned in response. Their encounter briskly became the most erotic moment of her life.

Arthur firmly but mindfully gripped Lillian’s jaw in his hand, breaking their kiss. His eyes locked with hers and she found herself swimming in their ocean blue hue.

“There anything in that shack over there?” Arthur asked, tilting his head towards the dilapidated wooden structure across the pond from where they stood.

“Yes, that’s Hani’s Bethel. It’s full of bodies, sir,” Lillian diligently responded.

“You kill them all yourself?” Arthur chuckled. Lillian managed a smile.

“No mister, it was some kind of cult. I wouldn’t go in there if I was you.”

Arthur was not sure if the girl was lying to him, but considering her precarious circumstance, he had no reason not to believe her.

“Well I guess I’ll have to make love to you out here before God and everyone else then,” Arthur rebutted, pulling her in for another sinful kiss. Lillian knew that sex was the end game, but his brazen approach only added fuel to the fire within her.

Lillian’s tongue danced with Arthur’s, sending shock waves up her spine with each maneuver between them. She grew restless and needy, but did not want to play her cards too abruptly.

“Why don’t you go bend over that rock for me?” The outlaw whispered. Lillian nodded obediently, biting her lip in anticipation.

The girl did as she was told, and scurried over to a boulder in the grass. She bent over and placed her hands on the cool stone, glancing along the horizon to make sure they were truly alone. The thought of being caught twisted a sensual knot in her stomach that grew difficult to ignore.

Behind her, Arthur unclasped his gun belt and set it in the muddy shoreline. If need be, he could still bolt back to it to defend himself. The view of the docile young lady, dutifully perched on the rock in front of him, was gradually becoming too alluring to ignore. Within seconds, the outlaw was down to just the clothes God gave him, mirroring the woman he had found only minutes prior. The blood surged between his legs and he knew he would have to act fast.

“You ready for me, miss?” Arthur inquired, approaching Lillian as if she were his prey.

“Yes sir,” Lillian breathed, knowing her body would graciously accept him. She resisted the urge to turn back and face the outlaw. She wanted to rely on the sensations of her body and not her sight.

“Good girl,” Arthur muttered as he gripped his member and guided it towards Lillian’s entrance. 

Arthur slid into her with ease, his cock slick with her inviting excitement. The two moaned in harmony once he bottomed out, sending a wave of chills up the girl’s spine.

“Oh, Arthur!” Lillian gasped as he began to set a rhythm between her legs. She already felt as though her knees were ready to buckle out of sheer pleasure.

“You like that, do ya?” Arthur smirked. Lillian moaned ecstatically. “Well we might have to do something about that,” he grinned as he laid a heartily smack across one of her asscheeks. Lillian was dazzled at the sensation, finding that the sting only intensified her excitement. 

Arthur’s pace grew hurried, but he wanted to take his time with the damsel he had found. Swiftly, Arthur flipped the girl onto her back, joyously discovering that she was the perfect size to lay across the boulder. She spread her legs eagerly for him, her body splayed out in the purest spectacle the outlaw had witnessed. Seconds passed before he dove back into her, retaining his prior speed. He was pleased to hear the lady’s wanton moans in response.

The surface of the rock dug into Lillian’s back, but the dull pain only heightened her bliss. 

“You gonna finish for me, girl?” Arthur quizzed, nodding to Lillian.

“I want to, sir,” Lillian moaned back.

“Good girl,” Arthur responded. He swiftly removed himself from her and sank down to his knees, placing his lips softly around her clit. Lillian closed her eyes in ecstasy, a drawn-out moan falling from her mouth. As his tongue circled her clit, she knew she was not long for this session.

“Oh, fuck!” Lillian cried out, raising her head to make eye contact with the burly man between her legs. Just the sight of him diligently working on her drew her closer to a raging orgasm. Arthur smirked, rising back to his full height.

“That’s not very ladylike language, Lillian,” the outlaw’s gruff voice spoke. He plunged back inside of her, forcing her back to arch to accommodate his length.

“Finish for me, girl,” Arthur commanded, his pace growing faster. 

He couldn’t hold himself together much longer. He reached forward and twisted one of her perky nipples between his fingers, causing her to let out another drawn-out moan. Arthur reached for the other nipple, and with a firm twist, he felt Lillian tighten around him, a heartbeat gripping his member. Arthur tilted his head back, feeling a wave of the utmost satisfaction, and pulled himself out of her, sending his seed across the woman’s stomach and chest. 

The two idleled motionless, heads spinning as they tried to catch their breath. Lillian’s eyes lazily drifted across the sky, never settling on a single cloud. Momentarily, she was laying on those clouds herself, feeling her body sway with the earth and sky.

Arthur placed his hands on his hips, drinking in the sight of his gorgeous companion.

A beat passed before Lillian heard the swishing of the water, and she sat up to find her new partner rinsing himself in the pond where he had discovered her.

Perhaps it was the post-orgasm hormones, but Lillian swore she had never seen a picture so perfect. As if in slow motion, Lillian stopped to witness the stranger rinse his hair in the pond, watching steadily as the water dripped from his muscular frame. The sun teased the horizon, shooting golden rays across the countryside that glistened in Arthur’s soaked hair.

After enjoying the scene for a moment, Lillian stood and shuffled towards the pond. Her legs felt as though she had been riding horseback for miles, and she tried her best not to let them buckle beneath her. She slid into the water, sauntering up to her handsome acquaintance. The brisk water aided in slowing her racing heart, and she slid her wet hands up her body to rinse the traces of the outlaw from her skin.

“You come around these parts much, mister?” Lillian inquired, placing a loving hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“I reckon I should now.”


End file.
